


Sex Toys

by Tina001



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: Raúl and Guti decide to surprise their boyfriend Sergio in a special way.





	Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fiction, so please go easy on me.   
I do not own any of the persons and I do not want to cause damage with this fiction in any way.   
This story is entirely fictional and none of it is true.   
Also English is not my first language, so please don't mind any mistakes you might find in here.

When Sergio came home from the meeting with the club president and other important people, he smiled when he saw the cars of his boyfriends in the garage of their house. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to spend an evening with them – without having to worry about what he said, how he looked or what they might think of him.

Guti heard the door open and came into the hallway to greet Sergio. He pulled him into a long kiss and could sense that his boyfriend was still very tensed due to all the stress of the last hours. Raúl appeared behind him and also kissed Sergio. The youngest one leaned his head against his boyfriends shoulder and sighed deeply. Guti smirked lightly at that and shooed the youngest one off to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable.

Sergio came into the living room dressed in sweatpants and a shirt that he was sure belonged to Raúl. He didn’t mind though because it was comfortable and smelled after his boyfriend.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw his boyfriends making out on the couch shamelessly. He couldn’t deny that it was incredibly hot to watch them like this. After a year of living together he had grown somewhat used to that image but in situations like this it still overwhelmed him. Sergio couldn’t decide what he should do and once again cursed his shyness.

Guti broke the kiss and winked at Sergio who was still standing in the doorway. “Are you just going to stand there the whole evening or are you going to join us eventually?”, the blond smirked amused and caused Sergio to blush. Raúl merely chuckled and as soon as Sergio was within his reach, the dark haired pulled him down, so that he fell into the middle of the two.

Guti almost immediately pulled Sergio into a heated kiss and Raúl started to caress Sergio’s neck with his lips. Raúl started planting a series of kisses onto the back of Sergio’s neck and Guti only intensified the kiss. Sergio arched into them and moaned breathlessly.

The blond smiled and started to talk: “Well, gitano, Raúl and I have come across some interesting things today. And we have decided to try them on you. Is that okay, love?” Sergio shuddered as Guti’s hand was wandering down his chest but managed to answer: “What things?”

Now it was Raúl’s time to smirk and he explained: “Well, we thought about trying some toys on you. We used them before you joined our relationship and agreed that it would be fun to use them on you. Also you need to relax since you’ve had quite a stressful time with a lot of meetings lately.”

Sergio shuddered again but suddenly looked a little insecure because he knew that both of his boyfriends wanted to take control tonight and he had never done anything like that. Guti seemed to know what was going on in his mind and pulled him into his arms.

Raúl stroked over Sergio’s back comfortingly and the blond mumbled into Sergio’s ear: “Sese, you don’t have to be nervous. There is nothing you should be ashamed off. Raúl and I both know that you don’t have a lot of experience when it comes to stuff like that, but that is no problem. The only thing you’ll have to do is to relax and let us do what we think is best for you. And if you really don’t like something, that’s no problem. We’ll stop as soon as you tell us to, okay baby?”

Sergio nodded and was rewarded with another heated kiss from Guti. He gasped when he felt Raúl’s hands wandering under his t-shirt, but before he could do anything, Guti had already pulled him up from the couch and lead him into their bedroom.

Sergio noticed that Raúl was not following them, but before he could ask, Guti grinned: “He’s just getting some of the stuff we’ll need tonight. But now, why are you still wearing so many clothes?”

Guti started to undress his younger boyfriend without haste and soon Raúl came into their bedroom as well, carrying a box. Sergio eyed it with a curious expression but Raúl only chuckled and turned him around. Sergio only wore his boxers and faced Guti who already sat in the middle of their bed.

“Okay Sese, do you want to know what we’re going to do with you tonight?”, the blond asked huskily and Sergio could only nod. “Well, we have some very interesting toys in here”, said Raúl. “Of course we’re not going to use all of them tonight since that would be a little too much for you, but we thought of using a vibrator, some restraints and maybe a blindfold and a cock ring”, he continued and both of the older men watched Sergio’s reactions carefully.

At the mentioning of the blindfold, Sergio blushed and looked down at his lap. Guti and Raúl, who knew him quite well, smirked since they already discussed that Sergio would like that idea. The youngest one was still a little insecure when it came to letting go during sex so they thought that a blindfold would make it easier for him to let go.

Guti gently put his hands on Sergio’s hips and freed his youngest boyfriend from his last item of clothing. The younger one blushed since Raúl and Guti both had only lost their shirts but were still wearing their sweatpants. The blond only smiled at him gently and pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed.

Raúl picked up the black stripe of cloth and sat down on Sergio’s other side. He gently laid a hand over Sergio’s eyes to make him close them and then started to carefully tie the blindfold at the back of his head without tangling any of the long strands of hair of Sergio. When it was secured, he let his hands wander down to Sergio’s arms and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, but didn’t do anything further.

Sergio could still feel Raúl’s hands on his upper arms, but none of his boyfriends moved and so he started to squirm around somewhat uneasily because he had the feeling that they were watching him. He heard Guti chuckling amusedly somewhere to his right and assumed that they really were.

He was startled by a warm mouth closing around one of his nipples. He gasped and arched into the contact. Meanwhile he felt Raúl’s hands leave his arms and someone moved behind him. He gasped as the one behind him, gripped at his shoulders and pulled him to lie down.

He sank back into a stack of pillows and Raúl – at least that’s who he guessed it was – lightly stroked through his hair. The mouth disappeared from his nipple and his suspicion was confirmed when Guti started talking: “Raise your hands baby, and give them back to Raúl, hmm?”

Sergio complied and Raúl gently took his wrists into his hands. Sergio felt something being tied around them and when Raúl’s hands released him, he found out that his wrists were bound together to the headboard of their bed and that he couldn’t move them at all. To his relief the restraints didn’t cut into his skin or were uncomfortably scratchy but rather comfortable and he suspected it to be a material like silk.

Guti grinned when he saw that Sergio tried out his restraints and found that he couldn’t move his hands at all. But as soon as the younger one realised this, he started to squirm around with the rest of his body somewhat nervously. He felt as vulnerable as he had never felt before since he was not able to move freely and on top of that also couldn’t see what his boyfriends were going to do.

Raúl stretched out his hand and carded it gently through Sergio’s hair without letting the blindfold slip from its place. The dark haired mumbled gently: “Shh Sese, relax. It’s only us here. No need to be nervous, okay?” Hearing these words Sergio seemed to calm down and after sharing a quick glance with Raúl, Guti gently put his hands on Sergio’s thighs.

The blond let his hands wander down until he reached Sergio’s knees. He gently grabbed a hold of his boyfriend there and spread his legs. Before Sergio had a chance of thinking about closing his legs again, Raúl had already slipped a spreader bar in between them and secured it into place. Sergio made a startled noise and Guti sensed his distress even before the younger one asked alarmed: “What’s that?!”

Guti let his hands rest on Sergio’s thighs and explained gently: “Sese, relax. That’s a spreader bar. We decided to use it because you might be overwhelmed with some of the new sensations tonight and therefore would try to get away from them and hurt yourself during that process. Also this prevents you from backing out of a situation before you have even felt what it has in store for you. I won’t lie to you: There will be some times during this night where you’ll be overwhelmed, but please: trust us. We would never do anything that we aren’t sure you wouldn’t enjoy. The whole thing here has one purpose: We have to take away the control over the situation from you to make you stop thinking and worrying constantly about countless things. Okay, baby?” Sergio nodded still a little insecurely but his boyfriends knew him well enough to know that he was okay with it.

Raúl moved forward to kiss Sergio again whilst Guti decided to leave the ankle cuffs off for this time to prevent Sergio from freaking out again – they were unnecessary anyway since Sergio couldn’t really move due to the other restraints he wore. But Guti made sure that they were still within reach in case he would need them.

Then he let his hands wander upwards and stopped at his younger boyfriends hips. He shuddered and moaned quietly and Raúl gave him a tube of lube.

Guti slicked up his fingers quietly while Raúl was distracting Sergio by kissing him deeply, and then started to massage his boyfriend’s entrance without a warning. Sergio gasped and tried to move but couldn’t since the restraints were holding him in place firmly. Guti chuckled and continued his ministrations. He and Raúl had agreed on indulging Sergio tonight and he didn’t want to rush anything.

After some time Guti decided that he had teased his youngest boyfriend enough and slid a finger into him without a warning. Sergio moaned and whimpered as Guti immediately hit his prostate.

Raúl who was still sitting beside Sergio’s head grinned amusedly and reached out with his hands to start playing with his nipples. Sergio moaned again and suddenly Guti’s finger left him.

He made a disappointed sound but the blond only chuckled: “So impatient and eager already, hmm love? Don’t worry we’ll start off again soon but first …” He didn’t finish his sentence and shortly after Sergio felt something being fit snuggly around his already hard and leaking cock.

Guti continued to talk: “Well, Sese, this is a cock ring. That means you’re only allowed to come tonight when we say so.” Sergio gasped as Guti slid his finger back into him immediately after and therefore completely forgot to answer his boyfriend.

After what has felt like ages, Guti had three fingers in Sergio’s ass and Raúl was still playing with his nipples. The younger one had given up on trying to urge his boyfriends to go faster since he had been unsuccessful the last times he’d tried. Guti slid his fingers out and Sergio waited for a package of a condom being torn open – a sign that one of his boyfriends would finally fuck him. But he waited and didn’t hear such a thing.

He jumped slightly as something was pressed against his entrance. It was much bigger than Guti’s fingers but didn’t feel like a cock. Raúl saw his boyfriends’ reaction and explained to him gently: “Shh, Sese, it’s alright. That’s only a vibrator. It will help you to unwind.”

Before Sergio could answer him, Guti slid the object into him and he moaned breathlessly at the stretch. Once it was in completely, Guti stilled it to give his boyfriend time to get used to its size. Sergio clenched around the toy trying to get used to it and relaxed when he had accommodated to its size.

Guti grinned somewhat evilly and switched the toy on which immediately started to buzz to life inside Sergio. The youngest one gasped surprised and started to moan. Raúl chuckled and told Sergio: “This is setting one out of seven. What do you think, Sese? Do you like it?”

The younger one only nodded and squirmed around a little but the restraints were holding him in place properly. However he found out that he could move his legs into the same direction and did so.

This caused Guti to make a disapproving sound and he reached for the ankle cuffs that he had placed on the nightstand. Raúl grinned and stroked through Sergio’s hair comfortingly as Guti fastened his ankles to the bedposts. The younger one made a distressed sound but was comforted by Raúl stroking his hair and Guti turned the vibrator up to setting two.

Sergio moaned and Raúl started to play with his nipples again. They continued like this until they had reached setting six. By that time Sergio was on the edge of sobbing but finally did what his boyfriends had aimed for: he let his body and mind relax completely and accepted everything that his boyfriends were giving him and didn’t try to rush them anymore. Raúl bent down to kiss Sergio as a reward and Guti turned the toy up to its final setting.

Sergio let out a hoarse scream and trembled from the pleasure he was receiving. Guti started to talk: “Shh, Sese, you’ll get to come soon, I promise. Can you hold on a little longer?” Sergio nodded and whimpered as Guti gently nudged the vibrator against his prostate even more.

Finally Raúl and Guti decided that they had tortured their boyfriend long enough and Raúl gently reached down to take the ring off. It didn’t take long after that until Sergio was cumming with force. He screamed and then whimpered when the sensation of the vibrator still stimulating him became too much.

Guti reached between Sergio’s legs and turned the toy off. He then slowly pulled it out of his boyfriend who whimpered slightly. Raúl gently carded his hand through Sergio’s hair and started to untie Sergio’s hands. He proceeded to lightly massage his boyfriend’s wrists to make sure the blood was flowing right.

In the meantime Guti gently removed the ankle cuffs and the spreader bar. Sergio carefully moved his limbs a little but was too exhausted to do much. Raúl smiled and gently began to untie the blindfold that was still covering their boyfriend’s eyes.

When he removed it, Sergio blinked up at them tiredly a few times to accommodate to the lights again but smiled brightly. Guti leaned down and kissed him softly while Raúl got up to prepare their bathroom.

After some time of kissing, Guti pulled away from Sergio which caused the younger one to pout. But his blond boyfriend only chuckled and gently pulled him up and led him into their bathroom keeping an arm securely around his hips to prevent him from stumbling and falling down. Raúl was already waiting for them and together they stepped into their huge shower.

The two older men made an effort to pamper their boyfriend by washing his hair and body thoroughly. Sergio flinched slightly as they washed his privates because he was still quite sore but relaxed again quickly as he felt their gentle hands and comforting words.

Finally all three of them lay in their bed cuddling together. Sergio was lying in the middle as always with his back snuggled against Guti who had an arm slung around his middle. Raúl faced him and had slung one arm around him and Guti at the same time.

Sergio blinked tiredly but happy and mumbled: “That was … wow. I mean …. I don’t know how to say it … but that was exactly what I needed I guess.” Raúl smiled at him and answered in a soft voice: “That’s exactly why we did it. We knew that you needed some time to relax but knowing you we also knew that you were never going to admit it or ask for it. So we decided to surprise you.”

Guti made an approving sound and pulled Sergio a little tighter against his body. Then he pressed a soft kiss to his sleepy boyfriends head and wished him a good night. Raúl did the same and soon after Sergio was fast asleep cuddled contently between his boyfriends.


End file.
